


The Darkest Knight

by DiseasedBreeze



Series: Batjokes ficlets [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Batjokes, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampire!Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiseasedBreeze/pseuds/DiseasedBreeze
Summary: Becoming a vampire was bad enough without becoming one dependent on a certain type of blood to survive, and there was none in the world with blood like Joker's. He's entirely dependent on his greatest enemy to survive and his greatest enemy knows this. Strangely he doesn't seem to mind. Blood is like a drug, the more he takes it the more he needs to feel the same. He's held himself back from killing so far but with the Joker's black blood running in his own veins how much longer can he keep himself from taking it all?
Relationships: Batman/Joker, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Series: Batjokes ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107053
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Darkest Knight

"I could do it you know. " Joker says as he looks over the city. He’s on the edge of the rooftop, illuminated by the streetlights far below but he has no fear of falling.

"Do what?" Batman growls though they both know the answer.

"Kill you. It’s never been easier. All I’d have to do is hide away from you and let you starve to death." Joker says, watching the lights of cars below crawl up the darkened streets like ants up the vein of a dead man’s arm.

"I'd find you." Batman takes a step towards him and Joker looks up with eyes a startling bright green reflecting the streetlights.

"You'd try but Batsy dear, I know you better than you do. I know all the ins and outs of that beautifully broken mind of yours. I am much cleverer than you, dearest. It wouldn't be hard for me to escape and hide away while hunger stripped away everything you hold dear and left you a twisted monstrous mockery of everything you used to believe in, but I won't. Ask me why."

"I'm not going to..." Batman starts to say.

Joker cuts him off, either not noticing or not caring Batman isn’t playing along.

"Because it would be ever so _dull_ , darling. I'm so much better than that. _This_ is so much better than that."

He spins on his heels and with a devilish grin yanks open the collar of his shirt, exposing the pale length of his neck to the vampire dependent on his blood to survive.

"So drink up darling, and go out there and tell yourself you're one of the good monsters. I'll be waiting for you when you come back. For now and always, sweetheart."

And the Joker laughs as the fangs sink in.

(An alternate interpretation of this image)


End file.
